


Baby, You’re a Forest Fire

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney knew that playing hockey in New York could be a little complicated, what with superheroes and villains flying around. He just didn’t expect to get sucked into the middle of it. He really didn't expect to get pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is end game Sid/Geno. The Sid/Avengers pairing is the dub-con sex pollen cliche and is one-time. This is such a hugely self indulgent fic for me, so I appologize in advanced for cliches. Also, we are going to pretend that with all the magic and superheroes/villians in this world, while mpreg is not normal per se, it is not completely unheard of either. Please let me know what you guys think of this abomination!

Sidney knew that playing hockey in New York could be a little complicated, what with superheroes and villains flying around. He just didn’t expect to get sucked into the middle of it.

“I told them not to go out on their own,” Sidney huffed in frustration, “It’s dangerous out here.”

“Hey,” Tanger chided, “They’re adults now, they can make their own bad decisions.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Sidney muttered. “They aren’t answering their phones.”

“Calm down momma penguin, they probably just went to a club and met up with some girls.”

“This is New York,” Sidney continued the fret, “Anything could happen to them here. They could have been kidnapped by robots, or aliens, or alien robots!”

“Geno,” Phil called, “Submission hold.”

Geno grunted in agreement and then drew Sid into an incredibly gentle octopus like hug which there was no escaping from. Sidney felt himself melting into the hug against his better judgment. “Ok, fine, I’m calm. You can let me go now.”

“No more worry about baby pens?” Geno asked

Sidney frowned into the suppression hug. “But some of them are just so young. And it’s only Jake’s second season, and Shearsy always forgets to turn on his phone, and what if something happens…”

“Geno,” Phil said, “Submission hold beta.”

Geno stated rubbing Sid’s lower back, where he often ached after too many drills, releasing the tight knots there and leaving Sidney complete loose and relaxed. Sidney would have slid to the floor in a puddle if Geno was not holding him up. “You all suck…” Sidney mumbled, without any heat.

“Of course,” Tanger agreed. “And we suck so much that we are going to go to the club and check up on the baby pens, so you will stop worrying. And _you_ are going to go back to the hotel to watch the Ranger’s tape that I _know_ you are dying to go over.”

Sidney was basically just a limp body being held up by Geno at that point, so all he could do was agree. Damn his team for knowing him so well that they could maneuver him into a position where he couldn’t even argue effectively.

Geno gentle stood Sidney back up on his feet and gave him a smacking kiss to his forehead, because that was just the type of friendship they had apparently. Once Geno was sure that Sidney was stable, he gently pushed him in the direction of the hotel, while he, Phil, and Tanger would go check on the baby pens.

Sidney didn’t like not looking after the younger members of the team himself, but he knew that it would probably be less awkward having some of the senior members do it, rather than the captain. He might not have worried as much if it was any other city in the world, but this was New York City, bizarro capital of the world. Some of the stories that the Ranger’s players told sounded right out of a sci-fi novel, or at least a comic book. Sidney still didn’t know if Jordie was telling the truth or not when he claimed that his older brother Mark briefly became his older sister Marcie for a period of a week.

Sidney was already running plays in his head when he came across the fight. He didn’t actually notice it until he walked right into the middle of it.

Sidney leapt back just as there was a ball of some sort of smoking green fire that scorched the ground where he would have stepped moments ago.

‘ _Great situational awareness,_ ’ Sidney chastised himself, tracking where the green fireball had come from. It seemed to come from an attractive blonde woman in green armor.

A broader look of the field of battle showed the woman in green fighting alongside a large, obviously strong man with a double headed axe blade. Facing off against the two were Captain America - obvious in his head to toe consume made of the American flag. Though Sid had no right to judge someone else’s costume based on some of the jerseys he had worn in international competitions. Another brunet man with a metal arm, the Winter Soldier, was fighting off attacks from the axe wielding maniac. Also, fighting alongside Captain America was Iron Man, hovering in the air in his gold and red armor, and on the ground was the god Thor, who seemed to be trying to reason with the pair.

“Amora,” Thor boomed up at the blonde woman who was hovering in the air, “Stop this at once!”

“It is Enchantress now!” The woman screamed back, her beautiful face twisted in a scowl of frustration. “And I don’t _want_ to fight you. I want you to love me.”

‘ _Oh geez,_ ’ Sidney thought with dismay, ‘ _It’s some kind of relationship drama between people that can throw fireballs._ ’

“Sorry to be the voice of reason here, it really doesn’t suit me,” Iron Man spoke up in a mechanized voice, “but Thor here is never going to fall in love with a crazy can of green beans. He’s one of those old fashioned romantic types.”

Sidney should leave. He should really leave. He definitely should not be snapchatting this to Geno. He’s going to die because he is snapchatting a superhero fight to Geno. What has his life become?

“How dare you!” the Enchantress roared, shooting more of that green fire at Iron Man. Meanwhile, her partner was swinging his double headed axe at Captain America. His name was apparently Skurge. Thor was still trying to talk sense into the Enchantress, but his words just seemed to bounce right off of her as she tried her best to melt the metal right off of Iron Man. She scored a solid hit, sending Iron Man careening down into the ground near Sidney where he didn’t seem to be moving.

‘ _Oh shit,_ ’ Sidney thought. He wasn’t just going to be able to watch anymore.

Thor and Captain America were drawing the attention of Skurge and Enchantress away from their fallen comrade. Sidney took his chance to run forward and see if the downed hero was alright. But, how do you help a suit of armor?

When Sidney dropped to his knees next to Iron Man he could see he wasn’t moving. Was he alive in there? Sidney felt around the faceplate, looking for a hinge of some kind to open it, to see if he was even breathing. A light electric charge snapped at his fingertips, while a mechanical voice with and English accent told him to, “Please step away from the armor. The next shock is likely to stop your heart.”

Sidney backed up quickly. “I’m trying to help! I just wanted to make sure he’s breathing!” Sidney told the armor, feeling a little stupid for talking to a hunk of metal while the person inside it was clearly hurt or unconscious.

“Let me help,” A feminine voice offered, and Sidney looked up in time to see the woman, the Enchantress, blow a handful of sparkly pink dust in his face. Sidney coughed through a lungful of the dust and couldn’t help thinking about Mark Staal turning into a woman for a week. God, the team was going to laugh at him so much if he turned into a woman.

His thoughts got hazy after that. He felt too warm, and like his head was full of cotton. He felt like he was moving at one point. Moving really quickly too, as there was wind blowing all around him. The next moment, he was inside again, as the outdoor noises were muffled. Things continued to not make sense. Sidney felt too hot, so when a few different pairs of hands came forward to help him remove his clothing, well, that just seemed logical.

After his clothes were gone, Sidney suddenly found himself kissing someone. A very male someone, with long hair and a beard. The kiss was fast and rough, with beard burn rubbing at Sidney’s jaw. Sidney tangled his fingers in that long hair, angling his face upward to meet him kiss for kiss. As they kissed, a different pair of hands ran up and down Sidney’s heaving sides, and a tongue was licking down his spine. The person behind him must have had a beard as well, since Sidney could feel it tickle along his lower back and the top of his ass. Sidney was having a hard time telling one person apart from another at this point. Then he was kissing a third person, someone without a beard this time, but definitely still male, with a strong jaw.

The mouth that was licking at his lower back went lower still, and Sidney gasped helplessly as a broad stroke of the tongue licked over his entrance. “Oh… I…” Sidney wasn’t even sure what he was going to say at that point, before a mouth found his again, swallowing his gasps and moans. A hand wrapped firmly around his cock, which was achingly erect at that point, and apparently someone had located some lube, because the grip was hot, and tight, and slick, and just too good in every way.

A little voice in the back of Sidney’s mind questioned just what the fuck he was doing, but that voice was easily silenced by the vibrant pink fog that seemed to continue to block out his higher brain functions.

Soon, somehow Sidney found himself on a bed, on his stomach, with his ass in the air. There was a dick in his mouth and fingers in his ass and hands on his nipples and his cock and it was all too much to comprehend, so he stopped trying.

The next minute Sidney was straddling someone’s lab, a cock pressed hard against his prostate and other hands helped lift him and shove him back down on it. Sidney’s back arched as he cried out in pleased, before he was kissed silent once more.

 The next minute he was on his side, his left leg pushed up to his shoulder and held there as someone else this time rammed into him, hitting his prostate over and over. There was a mouth on his neck leaving a hell of a hickey.

The next moment someone was kissing him while someone else was going down on him. Sidney had no idea how many times he came. He had no idea how many times he’d been fucked. He had no idea how many people he had even been with. It was all just one big blur of pleasure, and motion, and skin.

It had to have been hours. Sidney’s head was finally clearing from the weird fog that the Enchantress had put him in. Looking around the bedroom that he found himself in, Sidney realized he was definitely not alone. There were two huge blond dudes, a brunet with a metal arm, and another recognizable brunet with a goatee.

Holy shit. Sidney had sex with Captain America, Iron Man, The Winter Soldier and Thor. The team could never find out. They would never let his live this down. All four superheroes seemed to be out for the count. Sidney felt a small flush of pride that he apparently exhausted four superheroes. He was glad they weren’t awake right now though. He had never had to face an awkward morning after in his life, and he really didn’t want to start now. Somehow he figured that this morning after would be particularly awkward too.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here right now. He did not have the mental capacity to deal with this right now. He could already feel the panic at the edges of his mind. He needed to prepare for the Ranger’s game tonight. That’s what he needed to focus on. First things first: where was his phone? Where were his _pants_?

Sidney shifted and tried to stand up from the bed….

And immediately collapsed to the ground. Great. Apparently getting fucked by three superheroes while drugged to the gills of hot pink glitter did not equal very gentle love making.

What a way to lose his virginity.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is officially End-Game Sid/Geno. Thanks for the feedback. The rest will be baby-daddy drama and friendships.
> 
> Warning for the chapter: Discussion of rape, including others calling a situation rape even when the person involved denies it. Do not read it this could trigger you.

Standing hurt. Standing was a problem. He could lean fairly okay, if he had something to hold onto, but skating in tonight’s game was going to be completely beyond him. This was ridiculous. This is why he never did one night stands, or relationships at all really, they just got in the way of hockey.

Okay, time to prioritize. First: Pants. Second: Phone. Third: Geno… er… on second thought, make that a taxi. Somehow, Sidney did not think that Geno would appreciate being his morning after call. He and Geno had been circling each other for years, and seemed to only grow closer every season. Sidney had even thought that this might be the season that they finally got together. Now, Sidney had to go complicate things by being coerced into a drugged orgy with a bunch of super heroes.

So, right, pants, then phone, then taxi.

This simple task was made significantly more complicated when it seems that his pants had been literally _torn_ off him last night. No wonder more of these heroes chose to wear heavy duty leather or reinforced body armor – harder to tear apart. At least he had his phone.

Shit. He had to take a picture. Taylor would kill him if he didn’t. Also, he was feeling a little vindictive about his ripped pants and inability to skate tonight. He took a quick picture of the superheroes on the bed but kept himself well out of it. That would have to be enough to satisfy Taylor.

Sidney quietly groaned when he saw he had about 150 missed calls and text messages from various team members. He had been snapchatting the fight before he got sprinkled with the glitter roofie. That… was something else to deal with at a later time. After pants, and a taxi, and possible seeing a trainer to see just how much damage he’d suffered.

Out of the clothing left on the floor, the only pieces that seemed to both fit him and be in any state of repair were a pair of stretchy black underarmor type pants that Iron Man had been wearing under his armor, and Thor’s bright red cape.

Great.

Well, stretch pants and red toga it was.

This had to be the most shameful walk of shame ever. He didn’t even have shoes!

Sidney quietly slipped out the door of the bedroom and ran straight into a super hot headed woman who looked like she could kill him with her pinky.

“I just want to leave!” he told her quickly, inching around her and heading toward the elevator.

She looked him over, head to toe, focusing in on his neck, his wrists, and the trembling way he was holding his toga cape around him. Her blank stare turned into something a little more compassionate. Sidney wasn’t fooled though. They called this woman the Black Widow for a reason.

“Do you need help,” She asked gently, “medical attention?”

“I… yeah…” Sidney said, thinking of his team trainers, “but I have someone who can help me. In all honest I just want to get out of here.”

“Can you drive?” Black Widow asked.

“Probably… not.” Sidney admitted honestly, wincing.

“Then I’ll drive you.” She said surely, not giving Sidney much if a choice as she led him out of the room. As Sidney got on the elevator as she directed, she voiced a statement for the empty room behind them. “Jarvis, get everything to Pepper, let her know we have a serious problem.”

 

Sidney rattled off the name of his hotel and Black Widow – call me Natasha – was kind enough to take him to the back of the hotel where there was a service elevator.

“Thank you for your help Natasha, but I can take it from here. I’m going to see my team trainer directly, so they’ll be able to take care of me.”

Natasha didn’t look very reassured. “This should never have happened. We’re the good guys. We aren’t supposed to be rapists.”

“No hey,” Sidney chimed in quickly, ignoring the fact that Natasha was following him up in the elevator instead of leaving. “There was no rape.”

Natasha grabbed his hand, which made him flinch at the unexpectedness of the move, not because he was traumatized or something. Natasha gently lifted his wrist which was surrounded by bruises, a casualty to bed partners with superhuman strength who were not in their right minds enough to think about how to actually control said strength. Looking down at his body, what was exposed around his toga robe, he could see he was covered in bites and bruises. He really did look brutalized.

“It wasn’t like that. If anything, we all took advantage of each other because of that shitty pink dust that blonde woman got us with. It took away all sense of control or propriety. I guess we should be happy that the guys decided they’d rather fuck me that go rob a bank, huh?

Natasha looked him hard in the eyes as the elevator stopped. “Just remember, regardless of what other people are going through, that doesn’t make your experience any less valid. Rape is still rape.”

Sidney felt like he didn’t know the right words to describe the situation to Natasha and make her understand that while it wasn’t really his choice, he didn’t consider it rape either, he didn’t consider himself a victim – maybe just a really rough and sucky first time.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Sidney’s side because on the other side of the elevator doors, stood Geno. Geno who was looking at him with wide worried eyes. He was sweeping his eyes over Sidney’s obvious injuries, bites, hickeys, and fingerprints.

“Sid…” Geno croaked out. “Rape?”

Sidney rushed to correct him, but felt like it might already be too late.

“I kill them!” Geno growled, taking off down the hallway to no doubt rally the troops. Fuck.

“I’m sorry Natasha, I have to go,” He said tiredly, hobbling out of the elevator, “I have to try and stop thirty angry hockey players from tying to lay siege to your tower.”

“Oh, they wouldn’t need a siege,” Natasha said coolly, “Just knock when you get there and I’d be happy to let them in and _join_ them.”

What was Sidney life right now? He was surrounded by crazy people. He wrapped his toga cape around himself more firmly and hobbled off to put out whatever fire Geno was stirring up.


	3. Chapter Three

Sidney knew that he did not present a good example for how he was “Fine, I’m totally fine.” When he could hardly walk and looked beat to hell. The more he thought about the situation the more shocked he was that he wasn’t dead. None of the four men that fucked him were human, with normal human strength. Three of them used to be humans, but they had been upgraded with either super soldier serum or Extremis…

Okay, so maybe Sidney had read every piece of literature on it he could find after the files had been declassified and dumped on the internet. He’s a history junky, he couldn’t help it.

But thinking of what the Enchantress had done, he highly doubted she drugged them all just so they would have a wild night together. No. She was likely hoping that the super humans would fuck the poor lost mortal to death then go on a murder spree or something. So why wasn’t he dead?

Part of it could be that he was used to taking a lot of pain from Hockey and knew ways to minimize damage. It could also be that since he was – god, he blushed just thinking about – submissive throughout the entire night, they didn’t feel a need to get as rough as possible with him to make him comply how they wanted. It could also be that they were fighting the effect enough so they wouldn’t hurt him as much as they could have.

He was starting to remember some of what happened last night, and he vaguely remembers the Winter Solder and Thor fighter over whose turn it was to fuck him. So they were rougher with each other than they were with him. He just didn’t understand Enchantresses plan! If she was angry at Thor for not loving her, why would she want to see him and his teammates fuck him? Why didn’t she just roofie Thor?

Oh.

Maybe if Thor had fucked a mortal to death, he would be too afraid of his own strength to ever sleep with or fall in love with a mortal and would perhaps eventually consider Enchantress since she was of his race and clearly strong. That was so sad. And wrong! As much as he didn’t want to, he was going to have to talk to the Avengers (or maybe just Natasha) and tell them his thoughts.

First though he had to talk to his team.

He didn’t get the chance.

“Oh my my my.” A voice said next to him. “This is quite the side effect.”

Sidney looked over and was both surprised, and not, to find the god Loki next to him, casually leaning against the wall in full green and black leather armor and gold horned helmet. Sid was surprised because, hello, supervillain popping up in his hotel hallway, and not, because, sure, one more superhuman to round out the day, why not? Sidney needed a vacation. And to never come to New York again.

“Good morning,” Sidney said politely, because if he was going to die, he would die as politely and Canadian as possible.

The god looked a little bemused at his greeting. “Good…morning…” he finally said in return,

Might as well get the evil monologue out of the way.  Sidney tried to find a comfortable piece of wall to lean against, then prompt, “You mentioned a side effect.”

“Hmmm…”Loki said, slinking closer to Sidney. He suddenly reached his hand out, fast as a snake, and dug his fingers into the skin and muscles if Sidney’s abdomen. “You are going to be a father.”

Sidney couldn’t move a muscle, not with Loki’s hand digging in like that and not with him so close. Loki’s eyes were a little wild as he looked down at his hand. “It is so rare for one of your kind to be able to conceive. Maybe that’s why they didn’t completely tear you apart as Amora said they would.”

Sidney was getting really tired of being pushed around. It wasn’t in his nature not to push back.

“There must be something special about you…” Loki trailed off, bring his other hand up Sidney’s thigh under his cape toga. Yeah, _fuck that_.

Sidney punched Loki right in the throat and then kicked him in the balls for good measure. Loki went down with a yowl like an injured cat. Meanwhile, Sidney stumbled into the quickest run he possibly could, injured as he was. He had to find his team and they needed to leave. It wasn’t safe here. Unfortunately it likely meant going back to the tower he had just left.

He would think about whether Loki was lying or telling the truth later. He did not have the time or the energy to think about it now.


	4. Chapter Four

Sidney was wincing and limping more with each step as he finally reached the room that had been assigned to Geno. If Geno was gathering the troops for an invasion, that was where the strategy meeting would take place.

However, upon entering the room, Sidney was surprised to see a familiar red headed woman as part of the strategy meeting. He was pretty sure that he had left Natasha back at the elevators, and if not, he’s also pretty sure she would have intervened when Loki showed up, if she was still around.

Sidney narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She was showing Geno something on her phone which was making him alternatively turn pale and then deep red, in some sort of cycle related to what he was watching.

“Sid!” Sheary called, being the first one to spot him come in. Everyone stopped talking in order to take in his injuries. They were apparently very unhappy with what they found. Many of the guys had their sticks in their hands like they were villagers ready to go slay a monster with pitchforks. Sidney appreciated the sentiment, but he really didn’t think it was necessary.

Sheary was fluttering his hands around Sidney, like he clearly wanted to offer him a hug to comfort him, but couldn’t figure out how to do it in a way that wouldn’t hurt Sid.

“That’s enough,” Sully said gently, but firmly. He put his arm under Sidney’s for support and was leading him to the connecting bedroom where one of the trainers would be able to check him over.

“Wait,” Sidney said, “I have to ask Natasha something.”

He let go of coach’s arm and stumbled over to Natasha and Geno. Geno did the same sort of fluttery hand movements as Sheary, but his were more like he didn’t know if he was _allowed_ to touch Sidney now, which was _bullshit_. Sidney grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze before letting go. Geno’s hand kept hanging in the air for a moment, before he rested it back down on his hockey stick. God, even Geno…

Sidney turned to Natasha, “Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?”

Natasha gave him a confused, narrow eyed look. “We didn’t make any plans for lunch.” She said with confusion.

Sidney nodded his head. “Right, of course we didn’t.” He then picked up his phone and dialed Natasha’s number, which she had stealthily programmed into his cell. It rang only once, and then was immediately picked up.

“What do you need?” Natasha’s voice asked, coming from the phone but not the pretender across from him.

“I’m pretty sure Loki is in our hotel room.” As he spoke, he grabbed Geno’s hockey stick and smashed it into Loki’s face. It wasn’t very effective, because he was only using one hand, but it was enough to make the god of lies flicker back to his familiar green and black armored form.

“Why do you keep attacking me?!” Loki yelled, holding his nose.

“Why do you keep stalking me?” Sidney yelled back, dropping the phone and going for a two handed strike with the stick.

Loki easily blocked it, know it was coming since Sidney wasn’t in the best of shape to be concealing what he was doing.

Geno was though, when he hit Loki over the head with the hotel lamp. Sidney looked at Geno, who shrugged, “You took stick.” This statement reminded all of the other guys that they also had their hockey stick come weapons, and there was a great war cry from thirty hockey player’s throats as they all attacked Loki at once.

It was pretty impressive.

It was also pretty impressive how Loki laid them all out on the ground with a single wave of his staff, which also happened to take out the outer wall of the building.

Sidney needed like ten vacations after this.

Geno had pushed Sidney to the ground and then covered Sidney’s body with his own when he saw the energy from Loki’s staff laying out the rest of their team. Now Geno seemed to be unconscious, or paralyzed, but he wasn’t dead, he was definitely breathing.

The next second Geno was roughly shoved off of Sidney, and Sidney was equally roughly pulled to his feet. Sidney cried out, more at Geno’s treatment and being separated from him that from any pain he experienced himself. He was far too familiar with pain for a little rough handling to get to him.

“I tried to do this the nice way.” Loki hissed.

“This is you being nice?” Sidney asked, looking at all his unconscious teammates.

“Yes, this is.” Loki brought his staff to bear on Sidney. Sidney prepared himself to be blasted into little tiny bits.

And then, Loki began healing him.

It was slow at first, as bruises faded and skin returned to its normal healthy shade. Then other pains lessened, sprains and slight fractures that he hadn’t even been aware of completely until they were gone. Then the deep ach inside him where he was sure he was torn apart from the rough sex. Even the hickeys, bites, and scratches were healed.

Once everything was done, Loki stepped back and lowered his staff.

“Why?” Sidney couldn’t help but ask.

“Because…” Loki started slowly, and then grimaced, “Because you might be carrying my niece or nephew. And I might hate most of my family, but that little one has done nothing to me. I’d like to see them grow strong. If Amora finds out though, she will have both of you killed.”

Sidney still wasn’t sure what to think of this pregnancy business, and Loki was the god of lies, but it did feel good to be healed.

“Will you wake up my team?” Sidney asked.

“They will awaken on their own in a few minutes.” Loki sneered as he said it.

“And you’ll be gone by then?” Sidney asked.

Loki smirked, “Do not worry, I will come back to visit you, after all,” Loki was suddenly right in front of Sidney, one arm around his waist and another on his chin. He whispered his words right against Sidney’s lips, “I’ve always been the jealous sort. I never liked Thor to have something beautiful that I could not have myself.”

Before Loki could either move back, or move the millimeters forward it would take to kiss Sidney, a loud speaker sounded outside the broken wall.

“Reindeer Games, hands off the booty!” Iron Man was floating in the sky beyond the damaged wall. The rest of his team was no doubt close by as well.

Great. Looked like it was time for that awkward morning after he was avoiding.


	5. Chapter Five

Because Loki was a contrary little shit, he immediately moved his hand on Sidney’s waist down lower, to grab a generous handful of Sidney’s ass. Sidney squawked in indignation, and immediately lashed out with his fist to punch Loki in the face. Loki was apparently becoming wise to Sidney’s ways however, and moved his head to the side to avoid the hit. He then spun Sidney dramatically, dipped him low, and kissed him full on the lips.

However, when he tried to deepen the kiss and put his tongue in Sidney’s mouth, Sidney immediately bit it. This time it was Loki who let out a squawk of dismay, and he dropped Sidney from the dip he had him in. Sidney landed hard on the floor, sincerely glad that he had already been healed as falling on his ass would have been much more painful otherwise.

Sidney tasted blood on his lips and there was blood in Loki’s teeth as he smiled a slightly unsettling smile down at Sidney.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, like a promise, or a threat. He then turned toward the broken wall, running straight at Iron Man. Iron Man braced himself for an impact, but at the last minute Loki seemed to burst apart into a flock of dark black ravens, which flew round the superhero and off into the sky. Iron Man sent off a few bursts from his propulsers, but the birds were soon disappearing off into the distance.

Sidney watched Iron Man turn back to face him, still hovering in the air. Iron Man didn’t say anything, and the blank gold mask in front of his eyes was slightly unsettling. The silence grew tense and awkward, until Iron Man let out a mechanical sounding sigh and came in to land in the hotel room. He carefully avoided the unconscious hockey players on the floor.

He walked heavily over to Sidney, who was still sat on the ground where Loki dropped him. Iron Man’s face plate slid up, and Sidney found himself looking at Tony Stark’s face, which was just as blank as the mask had been.

“Well,” Stark said, slightly stilted. “You’re looking better than the security cameras showed.”

Unsure what to say to that – god this was just as awkward as he thought it’d be – he answer simply, “Loki healed me.”

“Right,” Stark said, some confusion showing on his face, “That was unusually nice of him.”

“He said it’s because I’m pregnant.” Sidney wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. He really did not mean to say that. He was usually so good at dealing with awkward situations – he’d been doing press for decades.

“Oh,” Stark said, completely at a loss, then added inanely, “You’re wearing my pants.”

Sidney decided to just stop talking to him. The conversation was becoming painful and he was afraid if he opened his mouth one more time, he would say something awful like, “You have a one in four chance of being my baby-daddy.”

Instead, Sidney went to check on his teammates. He came to Geno first, kneeling down at his side and gently turning him over from where he was face down. Geno let out a groan and Sidney sagged in relief. He gently patted Geno’s face to get him to open his eyes.

Geno’s eyes fluttered open, dazed, but they quickly cleared to lock on Sidney’s. “Sid…” he said quietly, reaching his hand up to touch Sidney’s no longer bruised neck. Sidney felt his pulse jump a little at the light touch. “You’re alright.”

“Apparently being healed by a god does that to you.” Stark commented, leaning over Sidney to get a look at Geno and completely breaking the moment.

“You!” Geno snarled, struggling to sit up, although his body wasn’t quite ready to cooperate yet, “You… rape Sid. I see video.”

Sidney paled, remembering the screen that Loki had been showing to Geno while masquerading as Natasha. He had no idea how Loki would have gotten a video of it, but Start had mentioned security cameras. Sidney paled even further at the thought of what else Loki could do with that video.

“Whoa, there.” Stark held his hands up in a gesture for Geno to calm down. Geno had made it to a sitting position and looked about ready to try a lunge to take Stark out at the knees, regardless of armor. “None of us meant for last night to happen. We weren’t in our right minds at the time. We were under magical influence.”

“And yet none of you looked like you had been attacked by a bunch of wolves,” Natasha said from the doorway. She walked into the room, leading the rest of the Avengers. Meanwhile, the rest of Sidney’s team were coming around and struggling to sit up.

“She’s right,” Captain America said. Sidney looked at Steve Rogers, thinking about the fact that he had slept with one of his childhood heroes, leader of the Howling Commandos. “It’s our job to protect people, and we failed in that here.” Rogers looked at Sidney seriously, “We are so sorry that you got hurt because we were not more prepared for the Enchantresses magic.”

“But why would she use magic like that?” Hawkeye wondered. He was one of the Avengers that wasn’t involved in the orgy. He and Bruce Banner. Sidney felt a little sick just imagining if the Hulk had been involved.

Sidney decided he might as well share his theory with the group. “Maybe she was hoping that you would kill me, or each other fighting over… you know…”

Thor furrowed his brow. He was noticeably missing his cape, so he must only have the one. Sidney drew his cape toga a little tighter around himself. It was his cape now. It sort of felt like a security blanket. Thor would just have to deal. “Amora has a very twisted way of thinking,” Thor said, “I would not put it past her to hope that such an act would push me away from mortals as lovers, or simply fear my strength around them. It is possible that the rest of you were simply collateral damage in her plan.”

Sidney nodded, Thor’s thoughts coinciding with his own theory.

“Then why isn’t he fucking dead?” The Winter Soldier asked bluntly. James “Bucky” Barnes was a lot different than the history books described him, and definitely not in a good way. Sidney grimaced at the word choices he’d used, ‘fucking dead’ indeed.

“Loki… had a theory.” Sidney admitted reluctantly. He really didn’t want to go over this in front of the entire room, his team and the Avengers. “He said I had a… um… special ability?” Sidney’s statement trailed off into a question at the end.

“He means the ability to get pregnant,” Stark spoke up without any subtlety.

Geno looked like he just might pass out again.

Screw it. It was out in the open now. “Does anyone know how to confirm a pregnancy in a man? Or this early? I think I’d like something a little more concrete than the word of the god of lies.” The rest of the room just looked at him in stunned silence.

“Right then,” Sully said, “I’m going to contact the NHL and see if we can delay the game a day. I don’t think anyone on the team is in a position to play tonight. The Rangers do have a delay of game due to supervillainy clause.”


	6. Chapter Six

The majority of the Penguins stayed at the hotel, still recovering from Loki’s blast of magic. Geno however insisted on accompanying Sidney back to the Avenger’s tower. Seeing as Geno’s hotel room was currently missing a wall - and Sidney wasn’t really pleased with the prospect of accompanying the Avengers alone anyway - Sidney was happy for the backup.

Sidney was beginning to think he might be in a state of shock. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours and he still wasn’t really processing the possibility that he might be pregnant. Pregnancy was incredibly rare in men, maybe one case every ten years. It would be his luck to beat the one in a million odds to become pregnant. He was actively avoiding thinking about who the father of his figurative child could be, as none of the men he slept with was an average human, and had plenty of enemies that would probably love nothing more than to harm a child belonging to them.

Sidney was beginning to hope that maybe he sustained another concussion from the fight he witnessed the night before, and this was all just a very vivid hallucination.

Geno and Sidney accompanied the Avengers on their jet. A jet! They couldn’t take a car like everyone else? Was New York traffic really so bad that they needed a jet? Sidney vaguely thought that the way his mind was wandering off on tangents probably wasn’t a good sign as far as the possibility of shock went.

Sidney felt oddly guilty returning to the tower, like he was some sort of criminal returning to the scene of a crime. A quick glance at Geno showed the he was scowling fiercely at everything they passed - pictures, chairs, potted plants – as though they were somehow responsible for Sidney sleeping with four men and maybe getting knocked up.

Then again, it was New York, so possibly the potted plant was to blame. Sidney couldn’t be sure of anything anymore.

Geno and Sidney settled on a couch together in what appeared to be a common living room. Geno glared at anyone who came close to sitting near them. Not that that was a problem. The majority of the Avengers apparently wanted to stay as far away from Sidney as possible, as though they could somehow contract pregnancy just by being in his vicinity. Stark, who joined them without his suit, made no attempt to hide the fact that he literally winced every time that he looked at Sidney. Geno couldn’t seem to decide if he was happy that everyone was staying away or offended on Sidney’s behalf.

Thor left them to walked out onto a balcony, which Sidney found a little confusing as Thor was the one that stated he had someone that would be able to confirm if Sidney was pregnant or not. Soon after he walked outside there was a shout of “Heimdall!” which made Sidney startled, and in turn made Geno growl and glare some more.

Sidney wasn’t sure how to feel about Geno’s over protectiveness. Part of him was a little offended, because Sidney was a grown man and need absolutely no one’s protection. The other part of him kind of appreciated it though, and would be happy to let Geno go beast mode on anyone that looked at Sidney wrong. He was just so tired. And it was a little nice to see that Geno was feeling possessive of him. Not that he would admit that even to himself.

There was a flash of bright light, and then Thor was coming back into the room with a beautiful auburn haired woman. Thor beamed as he gestured to the woman. “My mother, Queen Frigga.” He introduced.

Another Asgardian. Great. He should have expected as much really. Sidney looked at the woman warily. He had not had much luck with Asgardians. First the Enchantress, who had drugged him. Then Thor, who had possibly gotten him pregnant. Then Loki who had… been Loki.

Frigga smiled at everyone, but narrowed in on Sidney right away. “I understand you might hold my grandchild.” Her voice was lovely and mild, but Sidney found himself even more wary of the woman. This was the goddess who raised both Thor and Loki, so she had to be at least a little bit of a hell raiser.

“That is what we need to know.” Geno responded, “You can tell us?”

“I can,” Frigga said as she approached Sidney. She reached into a fold in her flowing dress and pulled out… thread? Sidney was a little confused.

“Please hold out your hands, fingers spread.” She instructed.

Sidney did as she said, still wary. She looped the thread around Sidney’s fingers and began weaving the thread into a braid. She concentrated on the weave, humming as she did so. Sidney noticed a slight glow coming from the weave, becoming brighter the longer she braided. After a few minutes she stopped and removed the weave from Sidney’s fingers.

“I see,” Frigga said, staring at the braid. She tied the braid off into a bracelet, and then looped in around Sidney’s wrist. It was only as she did so that Sidney realized he was still wearing his new toga cape. He blushed in embarrassment.

Frigga reached down and laid her hand on Sidney’s abdomen, much more gently than Loki had.

“What did you see in the weaving?” Thor asked his mother.

Frigga smiled gently at Sidney and addressed her answer to him. “My dear, you are pregnant with a future prince or princess of Asgard.”

Oh god. This was terrible.

Frigga continued, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you who the father of their twin is.”

Okay, it got worse.

Thor beamed at him happily. “I did not expect to be a father, but I promise to be there to support you and our child.”

Worse and worse.

Geno was the one to again ask the important question. “Who said Sid keep baby?”

Thor pulled up short at that, and so did Frigga.

Frigga recovered first. “Oh, of course if you don’t want the child, you can let us take them to Asgard.”

“No,” Geno frowned, “Who said Sid have baby. Maybe Sid decide not to be pregnant.”

It warmed Sidney that out of everyone in the room, it was Geno that truly wanted Sidney to have the choice of what he did with his own body. Sidney reached over and squeezed Geno’s hand in thanks.

“He needs time to think about this,” Geno told Frigga.

“Of course he does,” Natasha said supportively. He really liked Natasha. “He’s been through a lot over the last day. He deserved time to think about what he wants to do.”

Sidney was encouraged that there was another person that wanted him to have the right to decide whether to become a parent or not. However, since Frigga had confirmed he was pregnant, or maybe even since Loki said it, Sid already knew he would have the child. Children. Twins.

Holy shit.

Twins.

It was a lot to take in. He knew he wanted to be a father, but he never thought it would happen this way, with men that were basically strangers to him. When he imagined having children, he had the vague thought of adopting a little boy or girl, possibly from Russia, with Geno who would…

Oh. With Geno.

Sidney squeezed Geno’s hand a bit harder. He took a deep breath. “I’m keeping them. But they are _my_ children. They will be living on Earth, in Pittsburgh. We can try to work out a visitation agreement with their fathers, if that’s something they want. But they are _mine_. If you try to take them from me, I don’t care what powers you have. I will tear you apart.” Sidney glared hard at the four men, imagining their bloody deaths if they thought about taking his children from him.

All four men nodded agreeably, even looking a little intimidated.

Good.

Sidney didn’t particularly plan to have children. He also didn’t plan a life of supervillainy, but the first had already happened, and the second would soon follow if anyone touched his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me prompts for the Gods of Hockey verse or something else!


	7. Chapter Seven

Sidney was exhausted. He and Geno returned to the hotel, where Geno followed Sidney to his room. Sidney wasn’t sure if Geno had a replacement room or not, but it seemed that Geno planned to bunk with Sidney either way, since he left and returned shortly with his bags. Since the game had been postponed a day, all of the Penguins had a day to recover from the excitement of the morning and the magical backlash. Sidney had been up most of the night having his impromptu orgy, and then had a morning full of shocking revelations. He needed a nap. And that vacation.

Geno didn’t say anything about his pregnancy, or his plan to keep the twins, but there was no judgment in his eyes as he followed Sidney to the bedroom. He looked hesitantly at Sidney, once Sidney had settled down in bed. They had shared napping space before, over the years that they had known each other and especially when they were both out on IR at the same time. This felt a little different though.

“Sid,” Gen started, “I can sleep here?”

“Of course,” Sidney said, reaching out to grab Geno’s hand. “You’re always welcome in my bed.” Sidney blushed after he said it. Oh god, he was so stupid…

“Always? Just me?” Geno asked seriously. He was asking about a lot more than napping.

“I, um…” Sidney started. If this conversation had taken place even a day ago, it would have been so much easier to answer. There were two pretty big complications coming into his life now though. Everything was just so chaotic and confusing. So much had happened in such a short time. His brain couldn’t seem to handle thinking about anything else.

Geno pulled his hand back from Sidney, and Sid’s heart dropped. Shit.

But Geno just moved his hand to run through Sidney’s hair instead, soothingly. “Is okay Sid. Don’t need answer now. We have time. I show you I’m best.” He smiled playfully at Sidney, tongue behind his teeth in a way that Sidney always found adorable but would never tell him.

Sidney smiled back, relieved that he didn’t have to make any other huge decisions right now. “Okay,” He agreed happily, “Sounds good.”

Geno settled in next to him, close to Sidney, continuing to pet his hair gently. It was incredibly soothing, and Sidney soon found himself drifting off.

 

Sidney slept most of the day away, only getting up for dinner with the team at the hotel restaurant, and that was mostly to reassure the team that he was in fact all right. He had a lot of anxious baby pens circling him throughout dinner. He tried to provide them as much reassurance as possible, until some of the older guys shooed them away, to give Sidney a break. Sidney couldn’t help the vaguely alarming thought that he would have to get used to providing reassurance and support even more than he did as a captain, because he was going to be a dad in nine months.

Geno, with his usual striking insight when it came to Sidney, asked, “You okay?”

Sidney nodded, still surprised by the thought. It was really only now sinking in, after he had time to rest and recuperate some of his energy. “I’m going to be a _dad_.” Sidney told him, part in wonder and part in terror.

Geno smiled at him. “Sid will be best papa.”

“But, how do you know that?” Sidney asked. “I don’t know anything about being a dad.”

“You will learn. Sid has biggest heart, will love twins most in the world, and be best papa.” Geno sounded so sure when he said it, that Sidney couldn’t help but feel a little surer of it too.

“And,” Geno continued, staring Sidney straight in the eye to show him how serious he was being, “Sid won’t be alone. I will always be there, as friend or…” Geno hesitated, but then added, “or something else.”

Sidney was so incredibly glad for Geno’s support. He laced his fingers through Geno’s and held his hand under the table. Geno beamed at him. Sidney blushed. It was so odd. With everything that had happened last night, holding hands with Geno under the table felt like the most daring and intimate thing he had ever done.

Sully pulled Sidney away from the table after dinner was finished. The guys had all been really good about not mentioning Sidney’s possible pregnancy. They had asked if he was alright, feeling okay, but not if he was pregnant. It looked like that was at an end however. Sully led Sidney back to Sully’s room, where Dr. Dharmesh Vyas, the head of the Penguins medical team, was waiting. As far as Sidney had known, Dr. Vyas had still been in Pittsburgh.

Sully must have seen Sidney’s confusion, as he explained, “With everything that’s happened in the last day, I thought it was best to have all hands on deck. We’ve had a chance to look over the rest of the team, and Dr. McLane is checking on Geno now, but I thought it best to have Dr. Vyas see to you personally.”

“We are not sure how your body will react to being healed by magic,” Dr. Vyas explained. “And I understand there may be other complications.” He said the word complications without any emphasis, but Sidney still heard it for what it was: pregnancy and having to go on injured reserve. It was only then that Sidney fully made the connection that being pregnant meant going on paternity leave.

He’d have to give up hockey for nine months. At least. Of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, of all the injuries and shocks he had sustained, that hurt the most.

It didn’t have to be this way though. Sidney could easily decide not to go through with the pregnancy. It had only been a day. Dr. Vyas surely could get him a morning after pill to take. The twins were nothing more than a cluster of cells at the moment…

But he wanted them. He remembered Geno telling him he would be a good papa. Sidney didn’t _need_ to be a dad right now, but he _wanted_ to be. He wanted these children. Even at the expense of hockey.

The revelation was a little startling. There had never been anything in Sidney’s life that he had wanted more than hockey. But now there was. He wanted to be a dad. Coming back from paternity leave couldn’t be any harder than coming back from his concision, or his broken jaw, or his wrist.  He’d done it before and he’d do it again.

“I’m pregnant,” Sidney told Vyas and Sully. “I’m sorry coach, but you guys are going to have to get that three-peat cup without me.”

Sully just looked determined as he clasped Sidney’s shoulder. “No,” he said, “you’re still the captain, even if you can’t play. I fully expect you to continue to lead the boys off ice.”

Sidney nodded, determined to do everything he could for his team, even as he did everything he could for his children.

 

After his exam Dr. Vyas assured him that he was in perfect health with his healing from Loki. Dr. Vyas was an orthopedic surgeon by trade, but stated that he knew of a good OBGYN that he would be able to refer Sidney to back in Pittsburgh. Sidney would be staying with the team for now, but would be placed on IR with an undisclosed lower-body injury for the moment. Sidney knew that he would have to disclose his pregnancy to the press eventually, but he wanted a bit of time to get used to the idea and to talk to his family first.

When Sidney got back to his room, he found that Geno was already there, getting ready for bed. Even though Sidney had slept the afternoon away, we found that he was exhausted still. He joined Geno for bed, and quietly told him about going on IR. Geno reassured him that he would support Sidney however he could, and would lead the team on ice to get their fourth cup.

Sidney smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken much earlier than he planned when his phone went off at six am. He was surprised to hear Natasha’s voice on the other end of the line. “You’re going to want to look at the Times.” She shared somberly.

Sidney motioned for Geno’s phone and brought up the paper’s website. Staring back at him was the headline _Shocking Avenger’s Sex Tape!_

Sidney groaned, remembering Loki showing a video to Geno of the drugged orgy. Now he knew what else the god of chaos did with the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave prompts. I'm a particular fan of crossovers.


	8. Chapter Eight

“This is bad.” Natasha said over the phone as Sidney handed Geno’s phone back to him, not sure he was even ready to read the article.

“No kidding,” Sidney groaned, wishing he could go hide out with Geno somewhere that the press would never find them. Like Antarctica. “There are probably reporters just waiting to talk to me. I may not be on the Avenger’s level of being recognizable, but I’m still a public figure.”

“Not even that,” Natasha said darkly, “It’s not just reporters that will target you.”

Sidney sat up a little straighter, suddenly alert at Natasha’s dark tone. “What do you mean?”

“Sidney, you are the only civilian, in a sex tape with four superheroes. You will be an easy, obvious target for someone looking to hurt them. Hurt _us_.”

“I… don’t know what you want me to do about that.” Sidney said, frustrated, “Get a body guard?”

“That may not be enough.” Natasha continued. “There is a reason that most of us don’t have friends or relationships with people that are vulnerable.”

“I’d hardly call myself vulnerable,” Sidney muttered, pride stinging slightly.

“You are when it comes to enemies on our level. This isn’t a hockey brawl. We are talking magic, and powers beyond normal humans. And if this tape wasn’t enough, what do you think will happen when it becomes public knowledge that you’re pregnant?”

Sidney shivered, suddenly dreading a lot more than just the embarrassment and invasion of privacy that he had been experiencing after reading the headline.

“What do you want me to do?” Sidney voiced again.

“The article didn’t name you yet. Apparently they didn’t dig that far beyond seeing four superheroes having sex with an unknown civilian man. Come to the tower. I’ll come get you. We can talk about a plan then. We’re the reason you’re in this position, so we have to be part of the solution too.”

Sidney felt overwhelmed again, but also slightly wary. “Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care so much when you don’t even really know me?”

Natasha was quiet for a while before answering. “Because, like I told you yesterday, we’re supposed to help people, not hurt them. I’ve had enough of hurting people in my lifetime. I’m not usually the one that provides the emotional support. That’s usually Steve. But if he’s part of the problem, him and the other three, I’m damn well going to pick up the slack. It may not help for me to beat the shit out of my teammates, but I can certainly support you and make sure you don’t come to more harm.”

It was then that Sidney realized how upset Natasha still was about everything that had happened – about the previous morning, and the state he had been in when he left. It felt like there was more to the story than Sidney understood though. However, he didn’t feel like he was really in a position to demand answers from Natasha.

“I have to make some calls,” Sidney realized. “I have to talk to the Penguins’ front office about everything that’s going on.”

“Okay,” Natasha said, “call them. They can collaborate with the Avenger’s PR team. I’m coming to get you in an hour. You and your large Russian shadow.”

Sidney didn’t even think to ask Geno if he was coming, or how Natasha knew that Geno would be accompanying him. It was just a certainty that Geno would be tagging along, like yesterday. He did feel guilty however that he was at the center of even more drama, when the team had a game to play that day. He didn’t want to pull any more of their focus away.

“Okay, see you then.” He replied to Natasha and hung up.

He knew that he needed to call the front office and warn them. And he would. But first, as much as he didn’t want to, he knew he needed to read the article. Sidney looked up at Geno who was glaring at his phone and holding it so tightly Sidney was surprised the phone didn’t break. He really didn’t want to read it, but he’d be doing a lot of things he didn’t want to in the coming months he was sure.

The article wasn’t actually that long, once Sidney saw it, but it was certainly quite damning. He winced as he read it:

_Shocking Avenger’s Sex Tape!_

_The video was delivered to the Times Tip Line email in the early hours of the morning. Contained in the innocent file was a shocking, and at times disturbing, video that was three hours in length. It shows our mighty heroes (and in these contexts we use this word loosely) Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and Thor, along with vigilante James Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, engaging in unprotected sex with an unknown civilian man._

_The sexual acts contained in the video are often aggressive in nature, and at times violent. There are multiple times that the civilian man appears to lose consciousness, as well as times that our heroes appear to fight among themselves. Due to the video’s graphic content, we are only able to provide these photographs taken from stills of it.[These](these) stills show clear evidence of injuries and rough behavior, including [this](this) instance of the vigilante the Winter Solder fighting with the Avenger’s Thor._

_We are as of yet unaware of the civilian man’s identity, current whereabouts, or physical condition. This video does induce worrying questions about his health and wellbeing however. See[these](these) stills of the bruising on the civilian’s neck and wrists, and [this](this) still where he appears unconscious._

_The Avenger’s PR was contacted for comment regarding the video, but has not responded at this time._

_Is this all some elaborate hoax to discredit the Avengers, or is this a much more sinister side to our heroes we have simply never seen until now. The Times is currently investigating and substantiating these facts. Expect more updates as the story unfolds._

“Shit,” Sidney sighed, putting down the phone. “This sounds terrible. They make it sound like it was rape.”

“Was.” Geno growls.

“Geno…” Sidney started to say, but Geno cut him off.

“No Sid. Not saying that Avengers are to blame, but… everyone, all of you, was not what you wanted. Was rape.”

Well, shit, when Geno framed it like that. Sidney didn’t want to think of what a violation it was, because he couldn’t blame the other four men involved, but when Geno framed it for what it was, a violation against all five of them…

“Maybe it was,” Sidney said softly, thinking about how the other men had avoided his eyes yesterday, and wouldn’t even come near him. Shit. It really was something that _none_ of them had consented to, or would have chosen on their own.

Sidney wasn’t sure what kind of lost or hurt expression he must have been making, but Geno let out a small broken noise and reached out, pulling Sidney into his arms. It was the first time since two days ago that Geno had initiated contact with him, without specifically looking for Sidney’s okay first. Somehow, that made it even more reassuring, that Geno wasn’t treating him like he was made out of glass now, and that the slightest touch could shatter him.

“This, this is going to suck,” Sidney said tiredly, sniffling a little. What an understatement. When the press found out who he was, it was going to be a circus. And if Natasha’s worries were to be believed, there were even bigger problems on the horizon.

“It will be okay.” Geno told him. “I will be here too. For everything.”

Sidney looked up into Geno’s eyes, and saw he had his game face on, like this was just one more team he was determined to defeat.

Sidney kissed him. He kissed Geno like he had been wanted to kiss him for years - like he might die if he spent even another second without kissing him. Sidney kissed him desperately. But Geno…

Geno kissed him gently.

Geno kissed him like he would be willing to wait for him for an eternity, like there was no rush at all, and Sidney felt some of his broken desperation leave him. His kiss gentled too, until it came to a natural end, softly and slowly.

Geno pulled back and just lightly rested his forehead against Sidney’s, eyes open and almost too close for Sidney to be able to focus on, but so incredibly reassuring, along with Geno’s arms around him. “I will be here.” Geno said again, squeezing Sidney lightly.

“Good,” Sidney replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave fic prompts. I'm especially fond of crossovers!


	9. Chapter Nine

Sidney winced his way through the entire conversation with the Penguins’ front office. They had just been managing to wrap their heads around a strategy for dealing with his pregnancy and then he handed them a new issue. As a hockey player, Sidney tended to think he was pretty low maintenance when it came to PR nightmares. Most of his issues had to do with injuries, or rumors that didn’t turn out to be true, if anything. As one of the most well known hockey players in the world, he knew his role and his sound bites well enough that he could mostly avoid scandals.

Looks like ten years without one meant that his first real scandal would be making up for all that lost time.

Once Sidney and Geno got the call from Natasha, they met her at the back entrance to the hotel. A short twenty minutes later and they pulling into a secluded garage entrance to the Avenger’s Tower. Sidney was thankful for the dark mirrored windows of the car, when he saw the press camped out around the block surrounding the tower.

Seeing his wince, Natasha met his eyes in the rearview mirror. “Don’t worry,” she tried to reassure him, “Believe it or not, this is not the first scandal, or actually even the first sex tape that one of us has dealt with. Granted, Tony was a lot younger and not yet a superhero when his came out, but still…”

Sidney tried to smile at her, but was afraid it came out as more of a grimace. The Avengers might be used to dealing with crazy situations, but Sidney was just a hockey player. Now a pregnant hockey player. God, what had his life become in the last two days?

Geno must have seen his impending panic attack, because he grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Geno kept holding his hand all through parking the car. He even held it when they got into the elevator, to return to the common floor they had visited previously. However, he went to drop Sidney’s hand when the elevator arrived at the correct floor, but Sidney didn’t let the hand slip out of his grip. Geno looked at him searchingly, and seeing Sidney’s beseeching expression just continued holding his hand. Natasha discretely watched them, apparently evaluating the situation and finding it amusing or sweet, since she had a small smile on her lips.

When Natasha led them into the living room, Stark, Rogers, and Thor were present, as well as a professional looking middle aged women and a younger man in a suit. The two strangers were conversing amongst themselves, comparing notes on the tablets that each had. They looked up when Sidney and Geno moved closer. Natasha steered the two hockey players toward the couch they had sat on last time, and then she took a seat on the same couch, leaving Sidney sandwiched between her and Geno.

Sidney felt like he had a pair of very intimidating bodyguards between the two of them. Albeit one that he was holding hands with.

Stark seemed to narrow in on the hand holding as well, because he made a surprised little noise. “Well that’s new, isn’t it?”

Geno tensed next to him, and Sidney scooted a little closer to him.

Stark held up his hands in surrender. “None of my business, right. Just saying, this,” he motioned toward Geno and Sidney’s locked hands, “wasn’t happening last time. But sure, happy for you and whatnot.”

Sidney really wasn’t sure how to respond to someone who might have gotten him pregnant two nights ago congratulating him on his new relationship. Luckily, the new woman stepped forward and spoke before it could get too awkward. “The latest update on the Times’ website shows that they have confirmed Mr. Crosby’s identity in the video.” Her voice was entirely dry and professional, but Sidney still felt a flush of mortification when her eyes swept over to him. “We feel it would be best to make a press release sooner rather than later.”

“Right,” Rogers said, looking determined. “We’ll be making a release that tells the truth, correct?” He tone made it clear that no other answer would be acceptable.

“Yes,” answered the new man present, “We will be releasing a short statement discussing the fight that took place and that a magical contagion was released, which influenced your behavior, but that you have all now been cleared of the contagion, and that no one in the city is in any danger.”

“We will be putting the focus on the criminal element involved,” The woman added. “And the fact that while she is still at large, there is no immediate known threat to the city or civilians, regardless of what happened in the case of Mr. Crosby.”

Sidney made a noise of understanding before he could help himself. When the woman gave him an enquiring look he couldn’t help but add, “You’re trying to make people more concerned about themselves, about their own safety, rather than about the tape.”

Stark hummed, “It’s a solid plan. Shifts the focus where it should be anyway.”

Rogers seemed less comfortable with the idea, “It seems a little… wrong though. Like playing on the civilian’s fear.”

Natasha spoke up, “And it would be better for them to focus on Sidney, instead? He’s already going to be under enough stress, if they’ve identified him, not to mention the target this will put on his back. This will at least make him look like an innocent bystander – which he was – rather than someone that is important to the Avengers in some way.” _Which he is_ , she didn’t say, but Sidney could hear it all the same.

“I agree with the plan.” Thor said firmly. “Amora is the one to blame, and if it will keep Sidney safe, it is what must be done.”

The rest of the group looked at Sidney, waiting for his opinion on the matter. He didn’t really like the idea of hiding behind the city’s possible fear for their own safety, but if it would keep his children safe…

What came out when he opened his mouth however was, “Where’s Barnes? Shouldn’t he have a say too?” Sidney didn’t remember seeing him the previous day when he was there either.

The rest of the Avengers looked uncomfortable, and Rogers looked troubled. “He’s been gone since the morning after everything took place. He… doesn’t do well… with control being taken from him. He’s spent too much time without control over his own actions. This was a bad reminder.”

Natasha made a noise of agreement. “Haven’t we all.” She said softly to herself.

Sidney wanted to ask her what she meant, but didn’t feel it was the time or the place. He found himself bonding with Natasha very quickly. She had been a stable influence in all of this upheaval, but that did not mean that they were close enough to bare their souls to one another.

Since the PR team appeared to be waiting on his approval, he gave it to them. Sidney also provided them with the contact information for the Penguins’ front office, so they could collaborate together. The PR team left after advising the group that if they were contacted by reporters they should provide no comment, and that they should refer any questions to the PR team.

Sidney appreciated the PR team’s quickness and soon found himself alone with Geno and the Avengers. He felt like he had hardly had a moment to think that morning, which was a little to reminiscent of the morning before. He felt like he needed some air, and stood up to go out to the balcony that Thor had used the previous day. Sidney waved Geno off when he looked like he would follow him.

“I just need some air for a second,” Sidney told him and stepped out on the balcony.

Sidney took in a great lungful of the spring air, letting his mind drift for a moment. Playoffs were just around the corner, and he wouldn’t be able to help his team the way he’d like to. He would still be there for them though, in the locker room even if not on the ice. He believed in his team. They were good. They could do it.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” a voice said, alarmingly close to his ear. “What if something happened?”

Sidney whipped his head around to look at Loki, shocked to see him leaning against the balcony beside him. Loki closed his hand around Sidney’s wrist. Sidney had just a moment to meet Geno’s surprised gaze through the balcony door, and then he felt a bizarre tingling sensation like pins and needles over his whole body.

One moment, Sidney was on the balcony of the Avengers’ tower and the next he was somewhere else entirely.


	10. Chapter Ten

Sidney didn’t even wait to see where he was before his fist was automatically flying at Loki’s face. It landed with a satisfying crunch right on the god’s nose. Loki reared back, dropping Sidney’s wrist in order to grab his face.

“By the Norns!” Loki snarled, “Why do you keep assaulting me?!”

“Why do you keep assaulting me!” Sidney shouted back at him. “Why did you just kidnap me?” And Sidney’s children. It was a triple kidnapping. That probably meant he needed to punch Loki two more times to make it even.

“I’m saving you, you foolish mortal!” Loki growled, tilting his head back as blood flowed from his nose. It had been a really good hit apparently.

“How is kidnapping me the same as saving me?” Sidney asked, wondering what sort of twisted logic Loki would be using.

“Because Amora and Skurge were going to attack the Avengers, and she would surely sense the child inside you with Asgardian blood, just as I did. Unlike myself however, she would not seek to protect the child. She would seek to destroy it.”

Okay, so that was a pretty good excuse. But still…

“And you couldn’t have just told me that before you teleported me away?”

Loki smirked, “That wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun.”

“I don’t regret punching you.” Sidney told him.

“I’m sure,” Loki said dryly. Then he frowned in confusion. “I simply don’t understand how you were able to make me bleed. You are a full blooded Midgardian mortal. You should not be strong enough to make me bleed.”

Sidney thought about the other times that he had punch Loki. It was true that the punches startled him, and may have hurt a bit, but he had easily shaken them off. And he had definitely never drawn blood from the god. Sidney looked down at his hand, as though it might hold the answer. Loki followed his gaze, and his eyes widened when they reached Sidney’s wrist.

“Where did you get that?” He asked almost reverently, studying the woven bracelet that Frigga had created and then tied around his wrist. He had completely forgotten it was there, like he was so used to the band that he didn’t even register its presence on his wrist.

“Thor’s mother,” Sidney told him, “Your mother. She came and wove that bracelet to confirm my pregnancy and that one of the children was Thor’s.”

“One of the children?” Loki asked, and then shook his head as though the question was unimportant. “When my mother weaves a spell, it is much stronger than the threads she uses. She did not just weave an assessment of your pregnancy. She wove a very strong protection spell into that band.” Loki looked part delighted and part wistful as he studied the woven bracelet.

“She wants to protect her grandchildren.” Loki concluded, “And their carrier of course.”

Sidney remembered Frigga’s words, that he carried a future prince or princess of Asgard. It was quite a weighty future for a child that only existed as a bundle of cells that were a few days old.

“This is an especially delicate time for the children.” Loki continued. “The first three months you are in the most danger of losing the children to miscarriage.”

“You seem to know a lot about pregnancy.” Sidney thought aloud.

“You are not the only one that has experienced the joy of carrying a child.” Loki expression was difficult to read as he spoke. He looked both sad and resigned.

“You’ve had children?” Sidney asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Loki said flatly, “And each one has been taken from me to serve a higher purpose for the King of Asgard, the imposter, my so-called father.”

Loki sounded so bitter as he spoke. Sidney tried to imagine his future children being taken from him. It left him both cold and angry. “How dare they…” Sidney said angrily.

Loki looked bemused, “You are angry on my behalf? First you punch me, now you look as though if Odin Allfather were here you would punch him on my behalf.”

“I would,” Sidney told him. “And he would deserve so much more than that.”

“Oh, he will pay in his time.” Loki said dismissively. “And my children are grown now. At least I have had the benefit of being near them while they grew, even if it was not as close as I would have liked.”

“Is that why you’re helping me?” Sidney wondered, “Are you protecting me and my children because of what happened to your own?”

Loki’s whole demeanor changed. He stood taller, looming over Sidney, the blood on his face suddenly gone. “Do not presume to know the inner workings of my mind, mortal.”

Sidney felt a bit of whiplash at the god’s sudden change. He decided backing down was actually his best option. There was no point in continuing to dig at Loki’s apparent wounds. What was important was that Loki was a tentative ally, even if Sidney could not trust him fully. Speaking of which…

“You released that tape, didn’t you?”

Loki smiled, “Perhaps so, perhaps not. Either way, my distinguished brother has an opportunity to have his ego humbled. Perhaps the public’s ire will do him well.”

Sidney really felt the urge to punch Loki again. Loki was apparently wise to his ways however and cautiously stepped back from Sidney, out of punching range.

“That tape effects me as well.” Sidney growled.

“A mere side effect, I assure you. My aim was not to harm your own reputation, simply my brothers.”

Sidney rubbed his temples in frustration. “One minute you help me,” Sidney said, “And the next you do something to hurt me. I don’t know what to do with that.”

Loki drew closer once more, when he saw that Sidney wasn’t preparing to hit him again. He gently took Sidney’s hand – the one with the bracelet – and kissed the back of his knuckles softly.

“It is never my intention to harm you,” He purred. “I would much rather you be pleased with me.”

Sidney yanked his hand away. The only person he wanted kisses from was Geno.

Oh god, Geno!

“You said Amora was attacking the tower.” Sidney said quickly.

“Yes, that is why I evacuated you.” Loki pointed out.

“We have to go back,” Sidney told him. “My… teammate is still there.”

“I can’t take you back,” Loki disagreed, “That would defeat the whole point of hiding you away from Amora.”

“Then please,” Sidney begged, “Bring Geno here. You can go back and get him.” Sidney didn’t want to imagine Geno in the middle of a fight like the one he had witnessed two nights ago, with magic and weapons flying everywhere. This was so above a hockey player’s abilities.

“What would you do for me in return,” Loki asked softly, “If I do this for you?”

Sidney hesitated. What could he do that would be incentive for Loki to go rescue Geno. “I’ll kiss you!” He blurted out, “I’ll kiss you on the lips, deeply and passionately. It can even be in front of your brother.”

Loki lidded his eyes, “Hmmm, very well.” The next moment Loki was gone. What followed was a heart stopping five minutes in which Sidney waited for Loki to appear with Geno.

When, finally, he returned, it was with an unconscious Geno hanging over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the prompts coming guys! They are super fun for me. You can prompt me anything, but I am especially fond of crossovers.


End file.
